This invention relates to a safety device that will prevent unwanted movement of a ladder when it is positioned against a building structure, storage tank, utility pole or the like. This invention will stabilize the upper portion of the ladder and thereby prevent the ladder from being dislocated. The invention generally consists of a pair of brace plates, where each brace plate is positioned on opposing sides of each ladder rail. A pair of clamps are mounted onto the brace plates. The clamps will be secured onto the building, and the brace plates will be clamped on either side of the ladder using a through rod. The through rod is inserted through the ladder rungs. Generally the ladder rungs are hollow for strength on metallic ladders. This secures the ladder to the structure, preventing the ladder from being dislocated from its desired position, allowing a user to climb the ladder safely.